


12

by HerNameIsHenry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameIsHenry/pseuds/HerNameIsHenry
Summary: У кого-то хорошее настроение, а у кого-то закончился чай.





	12

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания автора:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1) у роликов Pornhub смысла больше;  
> 2) беспощадно, безыдейно, немилосердно;  
> 3) AU мира шиноби;  
> 4) написано на фест "Осенний призыв" на дайри.ру;  
> 5) в каком-то отдаленном смысле, это космология и порно. Казалось бы, что общего?  
> 6) ...в еще более отдаленном смысле, это кинк. На всякий случай, да будет божественная галочка!

Надо вымыть окна. 

В начале уходящего года они решают остановиться. Обойдя десятки городов и дорог, достаточно, чтобы считаться людьми без дома и истории, они теряют друзей в прошлом и не успевают нажить врагов в будущем. Они — два брата из давно умершего клана, множество дней тому покинувшие родные земли и странствующие от одного случайного места к другому.

Они путешествуют достаточно для того, чтобы волосы старшего доросли до лопаток, а младший научился пользоваться холодным оружием лучше покойного отца. 

До определенного момента им нравится этот затянувшийся побег от прошлого, который они красиво называют _«путешествием»_ , но в первый день уходящего года, когда до девятнадцатилетия младшего брата остается ровно пять месяцев и пять дней, они решают остановиться.

Надо вымыть окна — в их новом доме, в их, непременно, _постоянном доме_ надо вымыть окна, — так думает каждый из них, не первый день обживая новое место. Но за огромным количеством домашних дел, бытовых забот, эта мелочь постоянно забывается.

Летними днями солнце просыпается рано. Итачи, как старший и более ответственный, спускается на кухню, когда небо на востоке только наливается золотом. Свет лижет стекла, и пыльные разводы заметно особенно хорошо. Итачи хмурится — завтра он точно помоет окна. 

Позже, когда хлам из кладовой заполняет до верха мусорный мешок, в коридоре слышатся шаги. Пока Итачи перекладывает пригодные для использования миски, пока протирает полку с давно облупившейся краской, его брат подходит со спины и говорит: 

— С добрым утром. 

На часах начало десятого. 

— Ты поздно. 

— У нас теперь настоящий дом, — отвечает Саске. Мысленно добавляет: «Дом, что не сгорит, дом, что не исчезнет и не изменится к следующему лету». — Могу позволить себе выспаться за все годы путешествия. 

— Ты собираешься проспать десять лет? — Итачи подходит к кухонной раковине и открывает кран. В их доме еще не все в порядке с водой, потому горячая идет не сразу. На чувствительных руках проступает гусиная кожа.

Саске хмыкает, затем улыбается:

— У кого-то хорошее настроение, — он подходит к настенным шкафам и принимается открывать дверцы, одну за другой. — А у кого-то закончился чай. 

— Есть вода, — Итачи вытирает руки о мягкое полотенце, в то время как его брат, кривясь, кивает и разворачивается к металлическому бидону у выпотрошенной и почти чистой кладовой. 

Саске красивый — это знание появилось в голове Итачи удивительным, но крайне смущающим днем, когда он из мальчика превратился в юношу — в их далеких и подавно забытых краях так было принято называть день первых поллюций; возможно, это знание появилось еще раньше, а, возможно, оно там было с дня рождения Саске, и — Итачи не знает наверняка, но он уверен, что в нем нет ничего плохого. 

Его брат зачерпывает деревянным половником воду, жадно пьет. Его кадык ритмично двигается, капли стекают по подбородку, вниз по шее, ребрам, до самого пупка. У Саске сладкий живот — Итачи знает наверняка, он любит прикасаться к нему губами, не так целуя, как притрагиваясь, касаясь места, где под кожей, следуя вере древних народов, находится душа. 

Саске от души выдыхает, вдоволь напившись, зачерпывает еще воды и плещет себе на лицо. Щеки тут же краснеют, челка мокнет, прилипая к лицу. Саске не подозревает — Итачи до самообмана в этом уверен, — совершенно, что сейчас выглядит, будто только после оргазма. 

— Тебе не кажется, что в одежде будет удобней? — Итачи выразительно осматривает брата с пят до макушки: тот стоит в одних пижамных брюках, босиком. Итачи также уверен, что Саске еще не расчесывался — волосы не просто торчат во все стороны, а выглядят настоящим вороньим гнездом.

Саске выдерживает глубокую паузу.

— Нет. 

Итачи пожимает плечами. В доме еще очень много работы. Денег хватит до конца месяца на все необходимое, но им следовало бы поскорее обжиться и приняться за поиски работы. Так ведь люди поступают, решив «пустить корни»?

Итачи разворачивается спиной, принимаясь раскладывать по полкам чистую посуду. Какое-то время слышится только тихий звон ударяемых друг о друга тарелок. Итачи чувствует, как к нему подходят со спины, и догадывается, что будет дальше, но совершенно не прерывается и не оборачивается. Иначе растеряется весь азарт. 

Много месяцев назад, когда его брат еще отзывался на «маленького» и «глупого», когда между ними еще существовали стены из слов, одежды и запретов, Саске сказал, что Итачи похож на нефтяное озеро: черное, бездонное и смертельное для рискнувшего нырнуть. Его брат водил ладонью по щеке, едва касаясь, из-за чего от затылка к пяткам прокатывалась волна вожделения, водил и шептал: «Тебе не нужна покорная тишина. _Тебе нужен пожар_ ».

В глазах его брата горело вечное кострище.

Нос у Саске оказывается теплым. Он утыкается им меж шеей и ключицей, улыбается. Саске родился в июле, и, временами, как кажется Итачи, он переполняется солнцем и летним жаром. Его непроницаемая маска лица, светлая кожа, лживая холодная внешность — только барьер, удерживающий огонь от обращения мира в пепелище.

— Думаю, тебе тоже будет удобней без одежды, — Саске пока не касается руками, не прижимается настолько, чтобы Итачи смог почувствовать его напряжение. _Его брат дразнится, чиркает спичками у нефтяного озера_. — Брат, на улице жарко. Сними с себя этот балахон, — теплое дыхание, это еще не шепот, но уже тихий, вкрадчивый голос. 

Итачи прикрывает глаза.

То, что Саске называет балахоном, на самом деле является старой футболкой с растянутыми до локтей рукавами.

— Хорошо, — говорит Итачи, кивая и оборачиваясь. Теперь их лица очень, очень близко: достаточно вытянуть язык и уже коснешься губ Саске — от этого в животе Итачи метафорической рябью по нефти расходятся круги. 

Бровь Саске вопросительно скользит вверх, Итачи слышит невысказанное: «Ну-у?».

Руки, теплые, влажные от воды и нетерпения, хватаются за низ футболки. Саске не потянет вверх, не вздернет разом, потому что это – его игра. 

— К обеду на улице будет пекло. Одежда прилипнет к спине, а твои черные волосы, так жадно впитывающие тепло и свет, тут же намокнут от пота. Давай, брат, давай я тебе помогу. 

_Чирк-чирк. Кажется, Итачи слышит, как головка спички скользит у бортика коробки._

— Тебе не будет холодно. — Пальцы Саске проводят линию по краю футболки, по самому низу, где растянутая ткань касается льняных брюк.— А если и случится такое, то мой язык тебя согреет. Он все еще мягкий и горячий. 

В животе разливается кипяток, когда Итачи вспоминает, насколько горяч и умел язык его брата. Саске нетерпелив, как все подростки, что считают себя взрослыми и разумными; нетерпелив, как все рано повзрослевшие дети, отчаянно и гордо наверстывающие упущенное. 

— Хорошо, — повторяет Итачи, кивая. 

Он разворачивается, тянется к верхним полкам и выкладывает на кухонный стол муку, сахар, тягучий сладкий сыр. Саске недоуменно хлопает глазами, как-то уязвимо и растеряно наблюдая за братом. 

К продуктам присоединяется масло.

— Я сделаю, как пожелаешь. Но сперва приготовь из этого обед.

Брови Саске тянутся вверх, под самую челку. Он будто спрашивает: «Ты шутишь?» 

«Нет, не шучу». _Нефтяное озеро спокойно и непоколебимо._

У Саске не самая живая мимика лица. Иногда Итачи думает, это все потому, что брат всегда и во всем брал с него пример. Итачи — не самый пластичный в эмоциях человек. Но он смотрит, со специфичным наслаждением наблюдает, как лицо Саске вытягивается, как искрят в глазах возмущение и обида. 

Саске фыркает. 

Он плавно подходит к столу, критично осматривает ингредиенты. Цокает языком. 

Саске молод, жизнь в нем еще не обрела формы и структуру, он мечется между желаниями и стремлениями; он резок и угловат в решениях; его любовь яркая и жгучая. И Итачи принимает ее такой: жаркой и поглощающей, еще не готовой к нежности и растягиванию удовольствия. 

— Дать подсказку? — это звучит почти как насмешка.

Саске кривится как от лимона:

— Я сам. 

На этой неделе ему исполняется девятнадцать, — напоминает себе Итачи. Его брат почти одного с ним роста, почти так же ловок и силен. Итачи ловит себя на мысли, что как-то упустил тот момент, когда Саске перестал тянуться на носочках, чтобы коснуться губами его губ — не обязательно поцелуй, иногда это мягкое касание, притрагивание к границе, разделяющей любовь и влечение. 

Это странно — не раз обдумывал Итачи — быть влюбленным в того, кого любишь по умолчанию со дня его появления; быть влюбленным в того, кого учил ходить и кто сосал твой палец чаще маминой груди. Это очень странно: быть старшим братом тому, с кем занимаешься любовью. 

Это как балансирование на грани. _Это как хождение по краю нефтяного озера с зажженной спичкой_. 

Саске с присущим самому Итачи усердием принимается за готовку: насыпает муки, добавляет сливочного масла. Его движения точные. В эти секунды Итачи с иронией думает, что нет ничего более прекрасного и более трагичного одновременно, чем испытывать братскую нежность от мимики возлюбленного человека. 

Саске вздрагивает, когда Итачи встает сзади, кладя руки поверх его, испачканных мукой и маслом.

— Продолжай, — пальцы оглаживают кисти, невесомо скользят по коже дальше, сгибаются и невесомо проводят ногтями по коже Саске.— Я не буду мешать. 

Саске сглатывает комок в горле — нефть вышла из берегов и растекается по венам. 

— До того, как ты родился, а я еще был слишком маленьким для того, чтобы помогать по дому, мне рассказывали историю про двенадцать священных животных, — Итачи спокойно накрывает своими ладонями руки Саске. На удивление, это совсем не мешает Саске натирать твердый сладкий сыр в мелкую крошку. — Я помню жизнь до твоего рождения. Но помню ее пустой и бессмысленной. Лишенной чего-то весомого и болезненного, но такого необходимого. 

Руки Саске замирают на терке. Если бы Итачи стоял к нему лицом, то увидел бы, как сменяются эмоции на его лице, как приоткрывается рот и вздрагивают ресницы от подобных откровений обычно молчаливого брата.

— В какой-то далекий и особо холодный день, до того, как я узнал, что в моей жизни появишься ты, мне рассказали историю о священных животных, которые спешили за стол к принцессе Ооцуцуки. Каждому, кто придет, был обещан год правления среди людей, — руки Итачи крепче сжимают ладони Саске. — Но за столом принцессы было всего двенадцать мест. Звери волновались, ведь понимали, что места хватит не всем. Они спешили к дворцу, но по дороге наткнулись на широкую реку. Не отвлекайся, Саске. 

Саске хочет сказать, что он не отвлекается; хочет возразить, что это Итачи его отвлекает; но вместо этого лишь шумно и показательно выдыхает носом, дотирая сыр почти до остатка.

— Первым к воде подошел бык, — Итачи отпускает руки брата. И тут же кладет их на пояс от чего на теплой коже брата появляются белые отпечатки. В его руках сила: ощутимая и внушительная. Саске понимает, что при желании Итачи вполне может оставить на теле синяки, сжав сильнее. — Среди зверей бык отличался упорством и силой, а потому посчитал, что только так и можно перейти реку.Знаешь, в чем проблема людей, родившихся под знаком быка?

— В чем?

— За своей силой они не замечают деталей.

И Итачи касается шеи губами, чувствуя, как волосы Саске щекочут нос. Он видит, как кожа Саске покрывается мурашками — это очень приятное и чувствительное место на его теле, а если прикусить загривок зубами, то можно услышать вздох. Но Итачи не делает последнего, он только оставляет на теле брата мягкие поцелуи, обозначая границы игры.

— За бычий хвост уцепилась крыса. Мелкая и всегда суетливая, она посчитала, что так проще и легче перебраться через реку. А еще крыса очень любила сыр, — Итачи тянется вперед, за остатками сладкого сыра, практически растертого в крошку. Ткань растянутой футболки касается спины Саске — это очень приятное ощущение.

— Ты уже растер все в крохи. Что дальше? — Итачи с любопытством осматривает стол, дышит в затылок брата и говорит голосом человека, совершенно ни к чему не причастного. 

— А дальше крыса на быке переплыла реку? 

Итачи кивает: 

— Верно. — Саске берет горсть сахара, щедро посыпает сыр сверху. Итачи уверен, пальцы брата сейчас на вкус особенно сладкие. — Но до того, как это случилось, крыса облизала лапки. Кому же хочется быть неряхой? – Итачи берет руку Саске и тянет к своему лицу. Ладонь белая, крошки сыра комками меж пальцев. К большому пальцу прилип кусок масла, но Итачи это вовсе не заботит. Кончиком языка он ловко слизывает вкусную массу. Саске тяжело сглатывает, в моменте, когда брат лижет меж пальцев. Ему приятно — знает Итачи; по его телу растекается жар и он практически уверен, что в штанах Саске уже тесно.

— Ты знал, что родившиеся под знаком крысы — сплошные педанты? — указательный палец проникает в рот. Жаркий и мягкий. Итачи посасывает, лижет языком подушечки. Рисуется, — Саске уверен, что его брат сейчас рисуется, – красноречиво имитируя минет. 

Саске отрицательно качает головой: конечно, не знал; конечно, ему сложно отвечать. 

— Крыса легко перебралась быку на морду, когда тот подошел ко дворцу Ооцуцуки. Укусила за нос и спрыгнула под ноги принцессы. Так у крысы появилось право на первенство, а люди, позже рожденные под ее знаменем, унаследовали ловкость, — напоследок Итачи целует брата в раскрытую ладонь. 

Во взгляде Саске сверкает огонь, неумолимо растекающийся по телу, поджигающий нефть, жаркий и неудержимый. Итачи кладет руки брата в жижу из муки и сыра, смотрит неотрывно, чувствует, как трескочет и рвется наружу пожар. 

— А дальше? 

— А дальше право на год даровалось быку, упорному и сильному, как люди его знака. Кажется, пора замешивать тесто? — Итачи шепчет на ухо. Его теплое дыхание касается ушной раковины, от чего Саске делается нестерпимо жарко. Он шумно выдыхает носом, прикрывает глаза. 

Пора, – кивает Саске. Пора перемешивать, зарываться руками в прохладный сыр и скользкое масло, пора откидываться назад, спиною ощущая, как под футболкой и ребрами брата дрожит сердце. 

— За быком из реки выплыл тигр — самый храбрый из зверей, — Итачи придвигается ближе и меж ними не остается свободного пространства. Его возбужденный член прижат к пояснице Саске — и это так сладко, так волнительно, что тот сминает тесто слишком сильно – оно просачивается сквозь пальцы. — Тигр пытался обогнать в реке быка, но из-за течения отстал и вышел на берег вторым. Принцесса Ооцуцуки подарила тигру право на третий год, но он остался недоволен, ведь считал себя зверем сильнейшим и лучшим. Тигр не заметил крысу, скалился на зверя крупнее и разметал хвостом пыль. С тех дней и повелось, что терпение и лидерство нелегко уживаются в человеке, родившемся под этим знаком.

Саске не понимает как, но его брату удается шептать достаточно низко и глубоко, чтобы от одного только голоса хотелось кончить. Саске очень, очень хочет прекратить месить тесто, проскользнуть рукою под резинку пижамных штанов и хорошенько себе отдрочить, растворяясь и нежась в голосе брата. Он готов ласкать член под звуки его слов, пережимать у основания, оттягивая оргазм, и плавиться свечой от красивого, мягкого шепота. 

Саске тяжело выдыхает, кровь в венах пылает.

— Тигр набрасывался на быка, выпускал когти и рычал зло, угрожающе. Бык упирался рогами, фырчал и нагонял вокруг пыли, а в это время из воды вышел четвертый зверь, — Итачи двигает бедрами вперед, его окрепший член проезжается по пояснице Саске, и ноги у того становятся ватными. — Не забывай про тесто. Ты ведь помнишь, да?

Липкое, сладкое месиво так и хочется размазать по лицу брата. Потому что притронуться к себе — это почти необходимость. Но руки Итачи крепко держат за пояс, будто не позволяя выйти за рамки игры.

_Нечего было чиркать спичками._

— Не понимаю, как тебе еще хочется о чем-либо рассказывать? — Саске сглатывает, с закрытыми глазами домешивает тесто. Он дрожит от легких поцелуев, от того, как ладони Итачи невесомо гладят его ребра, — хочется наплевать, наплевать на все, а особенно — на идиотскую игру брата; по венах струится желание опуститься на колени и хорошенько взять за щеку горячий, влажный на головке член.

Но Итачи продолжает, вжимается сильнее, размеренным, спокойным шепотом продолжает. 

— Принцесса Ооцуцуки была так захвачена поединком быка и тигра, что как-то не разглядела следующего «гостя»: то ли кролик, то ли кот. Мокрый и мелкий, зверь отряхнулся от воды и занял самое уютное место. С тех пор у кролика и кота самая мягкая шерсть. 

Руки Итачи скользят на бедра. Саске готов скулить и тереться о брата, потому что это откровенная необходимость – разделить напряжение на двоих. Итачи мягко поглаживает низ живота, скользит по ногам и лобку — Саске шумно сглатывает.

— Тесто. Не забывай добавлять муку. 

— Если бы ты ни был моим братом, я бы посчитал тебя существом из камня. Неужели тебе все еще интересно рассказывать? 

— Нельзя обрывать историю на полуслове. Потому что она живая, как живы тысячи из них. Истории, не рассказанные до финала, умирают — тебе стоит это запомнить, все такой же маленький и глупый брат. 

Саске открывает рот для возмутительного ответа, но тут же замолкает, едва не прикусив себе язык: Итачи чуть раздвигает ноги и теперь его член ложится в расселину меж ягодиц.

Саске кажется, что волосы на затылке встают дыбом. 

Итачи продолжает: 

— Пятым зверем стал дракон. Красиво и величественно выходя из реки, он смотрел на схватку тигра и быка с ироничным пренебрежением. Ведь дракон знал, что самый главный зверь — это он. Принцесса Ооцуцуки предложила дракону место у центра длинного стола. Ее рука коснулась драконьего лба, и тот получил право на пятый год, год людей, рожденных под знаком самого властолюбивого зверя. 

Итачи целует его в плечо. Саске дышит через раз и, откровенно говоря, забывает о том, что в его руках сладкое тесто. Он рефлекторно сжимает и разжимает пальцы, стоя с закрытыми глазами и растекаясь в медовых ласках брата. 

— Шестой год ускользнул к змее, что кольцом обвилась вокруг драконьей лапы, — ладонь Итачи прытко скользит за резинку штанов, волнительное мгновение и его пальцы обхватывают болезненно стоящий член сквозь бельевую ткань. Саске полустонет, полувздыхает, поддаваясь назад, к горячему и твердому, ближе, еще ближе, чтобы рельеф члена прочувствовался еще лучше, ярче. — Так змея получила право на год и славу самого любезного зверя. Следом принцесса Ооцуцуки поприветствовала трудолюбивую лошадь, которая ни на кого не полагалась, а сама, своими силами и упороством, перешла через реку. Ей был подарен седьмой год. 

Саске вздыхает. Жарко, как при лихорадке; он дрожит в руках Итачи, трется задницей, спиной и все поддается вперед, умоляя сжать сильнее, выпрашивая хоть одно, хоть единственное движение горячих рук от основания члена к головке.

— Из реки потянулся туман. Тигр с быком все кружились в облаке поднятой пыли, что дотягивала до низких веток. И никто не рассмотрел в плотном тумане, кто же пришел вслед за лошадью: то ли овца, то ли коза. Принцесса Ооцуцуки оставила этому зверю восьмой год правления среди людей и самую широкую миску, в надежде на то, что за стол присядет тот, кто наделен щедростью и милосердием. 

Сердце бьется в самом горле. По венам течет не кровь, а настоящий кипяток. Во рту Саске пересохло, он дышит открытым ртом и сгорает в руках брата, который замолкает только чтобы пройтись языком по позвоночнику, от лопаток до шеи. 

Пальцы Итачи ласкают член Саске. Прикосновения невесомы, будто и не он горит внутри, будто не его брат плавится в руках. 

_Будто бы никто не поджигал нефтяное озеро_ , и огонь не выжрал весь кислород.

Живот Саске, его спина и ребра в муке — Итачи находит это красивым, ему нравится, как та осыпается с его светлой кожи, будто мелкие снежинки. Он прикасается губами к лопаткам, к основанию шеи, у линии роста волос, и пьянеет от ощущений. Его ведет от запаха единокровного брата, и от этого так хорошо, что он готов растянуть этот момент на столетия.

Саске тяжело дышит. Огонь юлит под кожей, и только руки брата держат стихию в узде. Он вздрагивает и пытается развернуться, его руки покидают мучное месиво, он почти оборачивается, но Итачи мгновенно прикусывает предплечье — нельзя.

Укус ощущается по-особому ярко и контрастно на фоне невесомости ласк. 

— Нет. Дослушай до конца, и я обещаю — сделаю все, что попросишь.

— Обещаешь? — Саске хрипит, голос будто потрескивает от огня.

— Обещаю. 

Итачи прикрывает глаза, утыкается лбом о затылок брата и говорит, взвешивая каждое слово.

— Туман сгущался, опускался вечер. Во дворце зажгли фонари. Принцесса Ооцуцуки ждала следующего зверя, вглядываясь в седые клубы тумана и пыли, — правой рукой Итачи берет подтаявшее масло. Скользкое и жирное, оно быстро пачкает пальцы, плавно растекается по коже. Итачи самого начинает знобить от возбуждения, хочется бросить рассказывать, приспустить штаны Саске и наконец проникнуть в него влажным, твердым членом. Пускай умирает, черт с ней, с историей; ведь терпеть так сложно. 

Но вслух Итачи говорит: 

— Вскоре показалась обезьяна. Она долго стояла у берега реки, взвешивая все за и против. Пропустила вперед упорного быка и властного дракона. Видела, как ловко обмотала лапу змея и как проворна была крыса. Обезьяна ждала до вечерних огней, и только тогда решилась перейти реку. Ооцуцуки даровала ей девятый год среди людей, как самому рассудительному и внимательному зверю.

Скользкая ладонь пробирается за резинку трусов, накрывая пульсирующий, болезненно твердый член Саске. Он распахивает глаза, уверенный, что с них посыпались искры, глубоко стонет от облегчения и жадной просьбы. Ладонь, вся в масле, медленно скользит по члену вниз — Саске вздыхает и отказывается понимать, как его брат способен спокойно продолжать свой рассказ. 

— Сколько зверей осталось? 

— Не много. Раскатай тесто. 

Как в бреду, Саске берет скалку. Руки дрожат, какой-то частью себя он удивляется, как еще на что-то способен, как не положил ладонь поверх братовой, не сжал, не набрал нужный темп. 

Он уверен, много ему не понадобится.

Итачи тяжело сглатывает. Он притирается членом о ягодицы брата, вжимается, глубоко выдыхая, и говорит:

— Когда небо усеялось бисером звезд, из тумана показалась то ли мокрая курица, то ли петух — принцесса так и не сумела разглядеть. Птица задержались до позднего вечера, потому что долго и детально объясняла всему курятнику как именно нужно жить во время её отсутствия. 

Член Саске скользит меж умелых пальцев, а скалка все уходит из рук, раскатывая тесто под дикими углами. Саске дышит отрывисто, зажмуривается, поддаваясь на встречу. У его брата горячее дыхание, он ощущает кожей, какой жар клокочет внутри Итачи, как беснуется пламя и как рвется наружу. Но Итачи в медленном темпе, легко сжимая член Саске, водит от основания до самого верха, накрывая ладонью головку. Саске прерывисто втягивает носом кажущийся раскаленным воздух.

— Принцесса Ооцуцуки подарила то ли курице, то ли петуху десятый год среди людей. 

На лбу Саске поступает пот: то ли от жары, то ли от внутреннего пламени, сжигающего и кожу, и вены. Он толкается в ладонь Итачи, пытается ускорить темп. В горле пересохло от ощущений на грани, от ловких и родных пальцев и крепкого члена, скользящего между ягодиц. Саске хочется сильнее, хочется быстрее; чтобы сжали в родных руках, проникли внутрь и заполнили горячей спермой. Укротили огонь огнем.

Итачи давится воздухом. Осталось совсем немного. 

— Ооцуцу…

— Итачи, пожалуйста… — не шепот и не стон, мольба на рваном выдохе. Щеки Саске горят алым. Ладонь Итачи замирает на члене, крепко сдавливая, прижимая к телу. Он застывает, не двигается. 

— Потерпи. Еще чуть-чуть. Сосредоточься на готовке. 

Саске выдыхает глубоко, на полные легкие. Перед глазами сверкают звезды. Будто не в себе, потными ладонями он хватается за края скалки и принимается раскатывать тесто. 

— К девятому часу, ко времени, когда за столом была съедена половина, из тумана показалась собака. Собака, что все утро выполняла поручения хозяина, а потому и пришла к реке тогда, когда на берегу почти никого не осталось. Собака доверчиво смотрела в лицо принцессы, и та дала ей предпоследний год, год преданных и верных людей. 

Итачи касается ладонью горячих щек Саске, ласкает, будто боится обжечь. Он целует в шею, загривок, плечо и лопатки. Его губы мягкие и влажные. Саске плавится, раскаленный, но успокаивается под ласками. Ему все еще хочется кончить, но Итачи продолжает рассказ: 

— За столом осталось одно свободное место. Звери лелеяли свои дары, хвастаясь собою и присматриваясь к другим. Бык и тигр сидели рядом, грозно смотря друг на друга, но более не враждуя между собой. Все еще мокрая – то ли курица, то ли петух, – птица пела посреди стола, змея заводила полезные знакомства, а лошадь обдумывала планы дня грядущего. Место у края пустовало. 

Итачи рассказывает свою невозможную историю, его дыхание горячее, слова красивые, но сложные для восприятия, потому что Саске дрожит и требует внимания. Итачи опускается на колени, ведет носом по пояснице, и Саске забывает, как правильно дышать. Итачи целует линию у резинки пижамных штанов, его поцелуй влажный и чувственный — кожа Саске тут же покрывается мурашками, он шумно выдыхает, сжимает скалку до белых костяшек. Итачи подцепляет пальцами штаны, снова поднимается на ноги, медленно прислоняется к Саске и все говорит, говорит, говорит… 

— Знаешь, какой зверь показался из реки последним? — Резинка штанов скользит по ягодицам, ниже, ниже, до самих пяток. Ладони Итачи, лаская, медленно скользят по ногам. — За минуту к полуночи на берег вышла свинья. Свинья была совсем не честолюбивой, не властной и не целеустремленной. Целый день она пролежала под теплым солнцем, греясь и отдыхая.

Ловкие пальцы берутся за резинку трусов, тянут вниз по ногам, по коленкам, к брюкам у пяток. Член Саске дергается. Он не раз видел себя обнаженным, не раз дрочил на глазах у брата, но вид перепачканного в муке, красного и пульсирующего члена захватывает, переворачивая внутри все.

— Знаешь, какой дар получила неторопливая свинья? — Итачи, кажется, везде и всюду. Его слова забивают слух, его дыхание опаляет ягодицы. Итачи целует каждую, ласково и мягко. Его губы оставляют влажные следы, и от этого глотать воздух совсем сложно, перед глазами пляшут яркие круги и Саске уже готов, он готов все бросить, за несколько предложений до финала, бросить и наконец получить разрядку.

Потому что он же сгорит так весь. 

— Нет, — скрипит и выдыхает Саске на чистом упорстве.

— В награду свинья получила самый спокойный и полный изобилия год. Двенадцатый год. А теперь, Саске, — тянет Итачи, — скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? 

Саске зажмуривается, глотает накопившуюся слюну и говорит, давясь словами.

— Твой член. Хочу твой член. Внутри. И сними, наконец, футболку! 

Итачи улыбается, смеется на выдохе, легко, будто бы от полнейшей глупости. Тянется к краю растянутой футболки, одним движением стягивает с себя, отбрасывая за спину. Его язык горячий и влажный, он лижет сначала правую, затем левую ягодицу, как большая кошка. Саске с болью выдыхает, наконец хватаясь за край стола руками в муке и тесте. Его пальцы подрагивают, и он цепляется в деревянную опору изо всех сил.

Саске вздрагивает, его будто кипятком окатывает, когда брат раздвигает ягодицы и касается кольца мышц. Он падает на столешницу, лицом и телом в сырно-мучное месиво, но ему безразлично, настолько безразлично, насколько хорошо. Язык брата быстро лижет, вталкивая слюну вовнутрь. Итачи растягивает языком мышцы, вталкивая во внутрь слюну. Его член тоже давно болит от напряжения, и он пережимает его, оттягивая неизбежное. 

Саске хрипло, часто выдыхает в стол, тянется рукой к члену, сжимает и ведет рукой по всей длине — потому что терпения уже нет. Итачи наконец-то поднимается. Приспускает штаны и медленно, пока на головку, толкается в Саске. 

Саске стонет, как зверь — протяжно и глубоко, сжимает руку на члене, ведь, кажется, что сейчас, вот сейчас, войди Итачи полностью, и он кончит. 

— Вместе, Саске, давай вместе… — говорить тяжело. Слова неподъемно тяжелые, горло сдавливает от ощущений, от сдавливающей узости, от жара и пульсации. Итачи кладет ладонь поверх братовой, сжимает ее, лаская его член. Его губы целуют спину, лопатки и предплечья. Его рука движется на члене Саске, сам Итачи раскачивается внутри него, и перед глазами словно загораются звезды. 

Саске хрипит, поднимая клубы мучной пыли. Он пытается подстроиться под Итачи, двигаться вместе с ним. Он двигает рукою все быстрее и быстрее, крепко сжимая член, скользя по всей поверхности, до самого верха головки. 

— Я… Я хочу кончить, — скуля, Саске дышит через раз, надрачивая быстрее. Крепкая, родная рука перехватывает ребра, крепко прижимает к себе, и Саске ощущает, как быстро и тревожно бьется сердце Итачи. 

Умереть можно. 

— Давай, Саске. Кончай. 

И Саске кончает. Замирает, давится вдохом, сжимая до звезд перед глазами, кончает. Будто выныривая, с болезненным вдохом, Итачи кончает следом, до боли прижимаясь и прижимая к себе, наполняя Саске теплотой и влагой. Руки перепачканы спермой: Саске кончил в их переплетенные на члене ладони. На край столешницы падают вязкие белесые капли. 

Они тяжело дышат, вдыхают полной грудью, дрожащие и оглохшие от звона в ушах. 

Перед глазами звездопад. Кажется, что прошла целая вечность. 

Саске решает, что более никогда не сможет адекватно наблюдать за процессом готовки. Особенно если дело будет касаться теста.

Все еще находясь внутри Саске, Итачи говорит:

— Это все, что мой маленький брат хотел? — его влажный лоб касается не менее влажной спины брата. Ему хорошо, он качается на волнах тепла и счастья от разделенного удовольствия. _Потому что с ним его все._

Кострище догорело. Уже не жжет по живому, а ласково греет. _Нефтяное озеро спокойными волнами набегает на берег._

— Маленький брат считает, что пора придумывать новый обед, — лениво отвечает Саске. — А то у нас печенье… С экзотическим вкусом. 

Смех Итачи щекочет спину.

— Ничего страшного. Приготовим новое. 

— Что?!


End file.
